Rivera 9 War
The War Of Rivera 9 took place inside the body of Jerry Rivera after a Super virus known as Rivera 9 was injected into Europe Rivera's Jet Pack unexpectedly. 4 Months later the Virus began a massive war from within Europe Rivera, and it later spread throughout the forms, between green and Tan forces, with the Green army brutally out numbered and the forms falling one by one from the Tan Invasion. The war tore Jerry Rivera's body apart destroying chips, Circuits, and Android Joint circuits that keeps the body standing. and Blood instenion cords. The war tore up the body so bad, that the Jerry Rivera who was talking to Kagome Higurashi suffered a stroke and fell right in front of her feet completely scaring her. The Tan Army however sized control of the A.R Core and with the power of cube Rivera was shut down. Super Virus: Rivera 9 Birth Of The Tan Nation The Tan Republic was the first OPrg. It is known as the main and most powerful enemy of the Green Nation. The Tan are vastly ahead of the Green in terms of weaponry & manpower. They are ruled by the mighty tan commander, General Plastro. Because early Army Men games appear to be based around WWII technology, it's safe to say that the Tan are representing the Axis Powers (Germany, Japan, etc.). They start the current war with Green when they invade in three main areas of the Green Nation (the Desert, Alpine, and Bayou regions). At the beginning of the game they have a partial alliance with the Blue Information network, though this alliance becomes fluid through the series. According to Army Men: World War, their country is located in a Western area of the Plastic World. In Army Men: Toys in Space, the Republic's drive for world domination is bolstered by the allince between it and the technologically superior Space Aliens made by the tyrant General himself, effectively strengthening the Republican war machine... and should have erased the Green Nation from the map, should Sarge and the Galactic Army did not intervene and smashed the Alien empire to pieces in their homeworld. Unfortunately for the Tans, they did, and Plastro was soon left with only a tank and a handful of troops as he saw the fall of the Alien Overlord unfold. Rise Of The Green Nation The Green Nation was organized 5 Days after The Tan Nation and is the main nation that General Plastro and his Tan Republic are at war with For the Body Of Rivera. The Green Nation appears to be a relatively peaceful and friendly they were founded from Reploid Devest Rivera, despite the fact that it does have a rather extensive military. The Green Nation seems to be based off of Western European countries and the United States, as indicated by the accents and weaponry deployed by the Green Army. The Green Nation also appears to be a democratic state, as it has a President, who is only shown in Army Men: Air Tactics. Tan Invades Europe Rivera Sarge Hawk wakes to find himself in the midst of a Tan invasion on the Green base Located In Highlands Central Nerve Cords. He then rescues Colonel Grimm, and then sets out to find the rest of Bravo Company that ended up scattered all over Rivera. While on a helicopter, Sarge and Grimm spot a Blue tank in a nearby town. Sarge then follows a Blue Spy through a portal to Shark Rivera. When General Plastro finds out that Sarge has captured the Blue Spy and discovered a Portal, he gets furious. Plastro then sends footage of Green Soldiers being tortured by a "Death Ray" which is in fact a magnifying glass from The Real World Outside Highland Rivera. Colonel Grimm then sends Sarge to seek and unite his squad, and Reactivate Jerry Rivera. He begins by rescuing his bazooka man Riff Located In The South East Rudder Of U-Rivera, from a Tan Base, that was left in ruble after blazing their way out. He is then sent to rescue his Minesweeper Hoover and his Machine Gunner, Thick. He eventually finds Hoover in the middle of The Cord Forest Inside Reploid. Sarge then learns that Thick was captured and taken through a portal into The CPU Of Reploid. After sarge goes through the portal, he is transported to The CPU Of Reploid Devest Rivera Finding hundreds of green troops lying upside down dead. Thick is eventually found and both Thick and Sarge went back to the Cord Forest. As they leave, Vikki Grimm , Colonel Grimm's Daughter, sneaks out of the Green Base and into The Cord Forest, where she is captured by Tan Soldiers. While Vikki is being interrogated, she proposes to help General Plastro win the war, which he accepts. Sarge is then sent to rescue Shrap Inside DJ Rivera, in a Gulag. There, Sarge releases several Grey prisoners, who in turn, help attack the Tan. Sarge is surprised when he finds out that the Tan are turning Red , Green and Grey Soldiers into Spiders. After Shrap is rescued, Sarge is sent to Fort Plastro to destroy a Portal Located In The Central Rib Canyon. Sarge then learns that Vikki is with the Tan Army as he gets Left behind Inside Gojira to die. As he fights his way through, he finds Scorch. Scorch tells him that Vikki is deceiving Plastro and tells him about Plastro's plans, and that even Godzilla 2000 himself was even captured. The Green Army then attacks Fort Plastro, which upsets Plastro even more. Plastro then learns that Vikki was using him and abducts her. Sarge then has to fight his way through a Gojira to get to a rocket that had been placed in Gojira by the Tan in order to be used for testing against the Green. This Rocket sends him Blasting upwards and out of Gojira where he enters R-Space and into Logan Netherlands Rivera where he rescues Vikki and come up with a plan to stop Plastro. As Sarge is stopped halfway through Logan's Seats by Plastro, who thinks he has Sarge cornered, but is then taken by Precious, After tampering with Logan's wiring the Giant Car shakes for a bit knocking Plastro off the seat and down into the Ground below. After spotting the last Portal, Sarge and Vikki escape, blow up the Portal and is reunited by the rest of the Squad including Colonel Grimm. In the end, General Plastro gets plastered from Inside Logan Netherlands Rivera, but the war was still far from over. Destruction of all 20 Forms Fall Of U-Rivera Tan Shuts Down Europe Rivera Tan Gains Help from Outside the Body Turning Point Battle Of The Reploid Rivera Infiltration of Gojira Rivera Battle Of Gojira Defense of Logan Netherlands Rivera Final Stand At Reploid Rivera Capture of the Rivera Forms Central Jet Pack Zero friends and Lovers arrive Second Battle Of Reploid Circuit Canyon 'Destruction Of The Left Arm' 'Liberation Of Ground Zero' Attack On Helo Rivera Green Counter Attack War Outside the Body ''' Battle Of The Pool '''Sandbox Campaign Raid On Rivera's Refrigerator and Freezer Battle Of Fort Nasa ''' Desk Attack Liberation Of The Rivera Home ' '''Tan Final Stand' Final Phase